Stakeout Revelations
by AngelMouse5
Summary: [COMPLETESPD. Bridge and Sky are on a stakeout and things finally come to a head between them. [BridgeSky slash]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Anyway this is a first for me. This is a slash fic. Yes, that's right, slash. Angel Mouse has ventured to the dark side, the world won't be the same again! Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, it's not overt slash, I don't write like that. But it is a Bridge/Sky fic. This is the first ever slash fic I have written - well apart from the stuff I'm working on with MzDany but that's another story and another fic - so I'm going to be really interested in everyone's reviews, so please tell me what you think. Anyway thanks go to MzDany for beta reading this for me and also helping me with the title. For once, I was stumped on a title. Everyone please enjoy. Angel Mouse, February 2006._

* * *

**Stakeout Revelations**

**by Angel Mouse**

Boredom was starting to set in and Bridge looked around for something, anything to do. Sky was currently out getting them some food for their supper and the surveillance gear was busily recording everything automatically. Bridge already had it programmed to sound a soft alarm if any movement was detected from their currently sleeping quarry. He and Sky had been assigned to watch a known weapons smuggler to gather evidence against him. New, illegal alien weapons had suddenly begun appearing on the streets, making them more dangerous than they had a right to be. So far, SPD had been unable to track them down until Piggy had given them a tip inadvertently. So Cruger had dispatched the four Rangers in two separate teams to watch the suspect. Syd and Z were watching him from the other side of the block, from an abandoned warehouse whereas Bridge and Sky were watching him from across the street from an old apartment block that had seen better days. But its residents were the type of people that didn't ask questions and didn't care to. They had a direct view into the suspect's rooms whereas the girls had a direct view of the weapons cache but they needed more evidence before they could make a move. 

They had been at this for almost five days now and boredom was definitely setting in during this long stakeout. Bridge had read all the computer magazines he'd brought with him. He'd done the book of puzzles and crosswords that he had found when they had first arrived and searched the run down apartment. He'd even cleaned the apartment he was that bored, but once again he found himself with nothing to do. He found himself wishing for Sky to hurry up. They'd brought food with them but that quickly had became boring and both the male Rangers had found themselves craving pizza so Sky had volunteered to go get it. Bridge had to smile slightly at Sky's insistence on going. Even though they had been promoted, he still sometimes got over protective of Bridge, of all of them really. Bridge didn't mind as it was sweet but sometimes it could be annoying. But today he hadn't felt like going out and to be honest, the part of town they were in wasn't that friendly and Bridge's naturally friendly outlook and naive personality would make him a target for all sorts. He could take care of himself but that would give away their presence so he had decided to stay indoors today. 

Bridge looked up as the door opened and a smile appeared on his face inadvertently as Sky walked in, carrying a couple of boxes and a bag with what looked like a couple of bottles of soda and a few other things. Sky grinned at Bridge as he closed the door, locking it behind him. Bridge stood up and went over to help him, brushing Sky's hand with his gloved hand as he took the pizza boxes. He didn't see the flash of joy that went through Sky's eyes at the very casual seeming contact.

"Wow, these smell great Sky, wherever did you find a pizza place around here?" Bridge looked up, a wide smile on his face as he sat the pizza's down on the table. Sky grinned as he set the bag down and began unpacking it.

"I cheated." Bridge jerked his head up, surprise on his face.

"You cheated. Mister by the book Red Ranger himself cheated." Sky blushed slightly, something Bridge suddenly realised he'd been doing a little bit more in his presence lately. Perhaps it meant Sky was finally relaxing into his role as Red Ranger. Sky gave him a sheepish smile as he opened one of the bottles and handed it to Bridge.

"Yes I know. I cheated. I rang Jack and asked him did he know a good pizza place around here and he not only knew of one, went and got them himself because he knew the owner and got me a discount." Bridge grinned and opened the pizza boxes, shaking his head as he did.

"You never cease to amaze me Sky, you really don't." Bridge kept grinning as he grabbed a piece of the pizza and plonked himself down on the raggedy looking lounge suite, munching happily into the pizza, the bottle of coke having been sat down at his feet.

Sky watched him for a few moments while absently picking up a piece of pizza himself. He went and sat down in the chair opposite Bridge and began eating his pizza. He quietly began studying Bridge over the top of his pizza, watching the way he was eating it, trying not to get his leather gloves messy but not succeeding in the slightest. He looked so cute trying to lick cheese off his glove that Sky couldn't help the gentle warm smile that appeared on his face. _Where did that thought come from? Since when did I think Bridge was cute eating pizza? Hang on, since when did I think Bridge was cute? _Sky had found himself watching Bridge a lot more than he normally did lately, especially since they had gotten their promotions and he was at a loss to understand why. They had been roommates for almost three years, had been through some trying times together and since he had moved into single quarters that he was entitled to as Red Ranger he found that he missed his unorganised roommate.

He missed Bridge saying 'five more minutes Sky' of a morning when he tried to wake him for training. He missed finding Green coloured towels and clothes strewn all over their shared bathroom. He missed 'buttery' toast appearing at all hours of the day and night. He also missed the long talks they sometimes had in the middle of the night when neither of them could sleep. He missed watching how Bridge's hair would look in the morning – like a bird's nest that never seemed to settle down – no matter how much he tried to get it to. He missed Bridge's brown eyes filling up with pain because of the physic overload he had been feeling the entire day. He missed the times when because of that pain, Bridge would wake up screaming from nightmares and he'd hold him, bringing him back to himself. Bridge had told him once that Sky's focus and drive made his aura and personality very stable and was good for his own emotional stability when he had trouble. Sky finished his pizza as he watched Bridge get up and bring the box over; setting it down on the small crate that was on the floor between the two chairs. He took another piece and began merrily chomping into it and Sky smiled, picking up his coke and sipping it a moment, wondering where the thoughts he was suddenly having had come from.

It wasn't like he wasn't seeing Bridge at all. They worked together each day, they were still Rangers together and they were best friends. So why did Sky suddenly feel like a part of himself was missing when Bridge wasn't around? _Why am I feeling this way? Bridge is my best friend, nothing more. _Sky sighed and took another piece of pizza, pushing the puzzle to the back of his mind where he would chew it over until he figured it out. But for the moment, he'd just enjoy being with Bridge and spending time with his best friend. Bridge was merrily eating it and suddenly Sky couldn't help the burst of laughter that came from him as Bridge got cheese all over his gloves. Bridge looked up and moments later grinned sheepishly and then joined in the laughter. Sky got up and headed for the small kitchen sink.

"How did I know you were going to end up with cheese everywhere?" Sky wet a cloth and came over to sit next to Bridge. Bridge just grinned, putting down the left over piece of crust and looking at his best friend.

"Because you are good Sky, that's how." Sky just laughed again and picked up Bridge's gloved hand and began to wipe the cheese off. He didn't even realise he was doing it; it was just so natural for him to do it, so natural and nice to do something simple and gentle such as wiping Bridge's leather glove. He continued to gently wipe the cheese off, not seeing the searching look that Bridge was suddenly giving him.

"I swear Bridge you could get messy and dirty just getting up in the morning." Bridge just laughed, his eyes searching Sky's face for a moment. There was something there, some emotion he couldn't quite pin down. He pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment as Sky grabbed his other hand and looked up at him. Blue eyes met brown and for an instant there was something in Sky's eye's that made Bridge wonder what it was. Sky dropped his hand as if he suddenly realised something. "Here, you finish up, I need a bathroom break." Sky practically fled into the small bathroom in the ratty apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Bridge watched him go, his eyes now reflecting his confusion. He knew he could read Sky's aura but he didn't want to do that, that was unfair and he didn't like to see what the other's were thinking or feeling unless he had no choice. But why was Sky suddenly shy of physical contact with him? Had Sky picked up on his feelings for him? _No, Sky hasn't worked out how I feel about him. To him I'm just a little brother, a best friend, someone that occasionally has to be looked after. He doesn't know that he fills my every waking thought in one way or another. _Bridge sighed, finishing cleaning off the cheese from his gloves. He didn't know what to do. Sky obviously was freaked out by some things and perhaps closeness between two men was one of those things. Pushing back the hurt that those thoughts were causing Bridge absently threw the cloth back into the kitchen sink, picking his drink up. He'd just have to switch places with one of the girls tomorrow. _Because I don't think I can take one more day being alone with him and not telling him how I feel. And I don't want to ruin our friendship. God, what am I going to do?_ Bridge sighed again and getting off the couch, headed over to the window and looked out at the subject they were watching. He was still sleeping the sleep of the dead and for a moment Bridge envied him. _I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to throw him down and kiss the life out of him, the other part of me doesn't want to take the risk and ruin our friendship. _Bridge absently ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had when he was distressed. One thing was for sure, he and Sky would have to talk, and it wasn't going to be one that he looked forward to.

Sky leaned back against the door, mentally cursing himself a hundred times over as he replayed the scene in his mind. _Oh my god, I felt like kissing him! He is so beautiful and gorgeous and those eyes of his. I just wanted to take him in my arms and hold him tight._ Sky's head jerked up as he realised what he had finally admitted to himself. A small grin suddenly appeared on his face as what he had been denying for a long time finally made it known in his heart. He had finally puzzled out the strange feelings he'd been having for a long time about Bridge. _Heaven help us, I'm in love with Bridge. Just what am I going to do now? _The logical part of him, the one that he had lived by practically all his life told him that he should just ignore these feelings, keep them to himself, and just remain friends with Bridge. But then his heart and his feelings, which more and more had been coming to the fore lately, told him that he had to turn around, go back out there and tell Bridge how he felt. Unsure what to do, Sky slid to the floor and put his head in his hands. Just how did he get himself in this situation? Bridge was like a brother to him. _But he hasn't been for a long time, he's been your best friend, your rock and you've been his. He's always been open and honest with you. _If he wanted to keep Bridge's friendship, he'd have to bury his feelings down deep, where Bridge would never find them. He just hoped his friend wouldn't pick up on his emotions right now, because right now they were all over the place. _God Bridge, please forgive me. I can't help how I feel but I can try and keep a lid on it. For both our sakes, I don't want to hurt you. _Sky buried his head in his hands, trying to get a hold of his feelings and bury them, but it wasn't easy.

Night had fallen and Sky had eventually ventured out of the bathroom after almost an hour in there. Bridge had given him a concerned look and asked was he okay. Sky had just replied with fine, his tone clipped and curt as he moved to the surveillance gear, so he missed the hurt expression that appeared on Bridge's face. Sighing, knowing that his chance with Sky was forever lost Bridge turned around and headed towards the small bedroom. It sounded like Sky had gone back to his old, closed off ways, back when they had first met. And it hurt more than he thought it could.

"Is it okay if you take the first half of the night please Sky? I'm feeling a bit tired." Bridge stopped, looking over at his shoulder at Sky. Sky didn't even look at him as he answered and that really hurt him deeply.

"Sure, get some sleep; tomorrow's going to be a long day." Bridge just nodded, closing his eyes a moment over the pain he was feeling in his heart. He turned his head and headed for the bedroom.

"Okay, thanks Sky. Goodnight."

"Night Bridge." Bridge shut the door behind him and then Sky looked up and if Bridge had been watching, he would have seen a single tear roll down Sky's cheek as the pain and loss began to overwhelm his heart. It had been hard, harder than he thought, but it was for the best. _I hope._

Bridge's dreams were especially vivid that night. Disturbing and vivid in their horrors and the tormented heart of Bridge just wasn't prepared for how bad they were. It was some of the worst nightmares he had experienced in a very long time. Each dream was worst than the last and each dream involved Sky leaving him, getting hurt or in some of the worst ones, getting killed. His heart wanted what it wanted but his mind couldn't cope with the physic overload he was causing himself and the dreams became worse. Finally he started crying out and yelling in his sleep, thrashing about on the bed, trying to wake himself and having no luck.

Sky had been sitting in the dark, absently watching the gun runner as he made his deals and did his deals, making sure that everything was caught on tape. Hopefully this would finally be enough to convict him. But Sky knew they had to wait until all the players were together and they not only caught the gun smuggler, but those he was selling to. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a yell and Sky sprang to his feet, instinctively knowing what it was and what that cry meant. He threw open the bedroom door and began to make his way to Bridge's bedside when a cry stopped him cold.

"SKY! No! Don't leave me Sky! No!" Sky stumbled to the bedside and looked down at Bridge. Sweat was covering his body and he was thrashing about, moaning. He yelled again. "Sky! No! Don't take him, take me instead! I can't live without him! Sky!" Sky's heart broke then and there as he heard the anguish in Bridge's words, his desperate cries stabbed straight though Sky's heart and soul. Bridge's cries were heartbreaking to hear and he had to stop them. He hadn't even really registered what Bridge was saying, he just knew that he had to wake him. Sky sat himself carefully down on the bed and began to reach out when Bridge cried out one more time and this time it stopped Sky cold. "No! You can't have him! I love him!"

To say Sky was frozen in shook was an understatement. Finally what Bridge had been yelling registered on him. Bridge was dreaming that Sky was leaving him. And then there was his yell that he loved Sky. Sky looked at Bridge, really looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time and his heart swelled with love for the young man before him. Reaching out with both hands, Sky grabbed Bridge's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Bridge, come on buddy, time to wake up. Come on Bridge, I know you can do this." Bridge didn't respond, still tossing and turning and Sky was starting to have a hard time keeping him still. "Come on Bridge, wake up." Sky's voice caught in his throat, he hated to see Bridge like this. Bridge's hair was sticking to his forehead and his arms were lashing out, catching Sky slightly unawares but he ducked the blow in time. He grabbed Bridge's arms again and shook him gently. "Bridge! Wake up! Please Bridge, wake up. There's something I need to tell you." Sky could barely control the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm him. He hadn't seen Bridge this bad in a very, very long time and it was breaking his already shattered heart.

"No! Sky, please, don't leave me." Bridge's voice was broken with so much pain and Sky didn't even think about it, he pulled Bridge's thrashing body up to his and hugged Bridge hard, holding him, resting his head against Bridge's shoulder.

"I'll never leave you Bridge; you have my word on that. Come on Bridge, please, wake up." There was no response except that Bridge's violent movements settled down a little. Knowing that there was only really one way to get through to Bridge, Sky reached out and took one of Bridge's gloved hands in both of his. Still holding his body close, Sky reached out and undid the glove, sliding it off Bridge's hand. Taking a deep breath, Sky closed his eyes and leaned his head against Bridge's. "I hope this works." And with that, he took Bridge's bare hand in his, knowing that the contact of skin on skin would fully awaken Bridge's powers. Bridge had been fighting his mind, trying to escape the nightmares of his greatest fear but he wasn't having a lot of luck. He was aware of something suddenly comforting him, but he couldn't tell what or who. He couldn't feel anything above his own swirling emotions but then suddenly, someone else's emotions hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sky!

Sky was there, holding his hand in the real world, hoping to get through to Bridge. In his mind Bridge saw a beautiful rainbow of mainly red and blue light and he ran towards it, knowing instinctively it was Sky's presence. And then there was something else as he could closer to the light, to waking up from his nightmares. He could feel Sky's heart. And Sky loved him! That knowledge alone gave him the impetuous and strength he needed to finally wake up. He opened his eyes to find himself in Sky's arms, the Red Ranger cradling him against his strong chest. Bridge could hear soft sobbing and it was coming from Sky. Through there joined hands he could feel all Sky's love and worry for him. And for the first time in a long time he wasn't afraid to tell Sky what he felt.

"Hey Sky." Sky's head jerked up and stared at Bridge, relief and joy warred with each other in Sky's eyes as he searched Bridge's face.

"Are you alright? You scared me." Bridge gave him a small grin as their eyes met.

"I scared myself." The silence stretched out between them a long moment, each of them staring at the other. Finally Sky seemed to realise that he was still holding Bridge's hand.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think of to wake you." He went to let go but found that Bridge had entangled there hands even further. He looked up at Bridge, confusion on his face. "Bridge, what's going on?" Bridge gave him a gentle smile and with his other hand he reached up and pushed a lock of hair from Sky's eyes. His own emotions had settled down to a dull roar and Sky's presence was a soothing, stabilising force and Sky's emotions were churning in time with his but Bridge could cope with the influx of the positive emotions.

"Sky, you don't know how long I've wanted to say this to you. And do this with you." With that, Bridge threw all caution to the wind and cupping Sky's face with his free hand he bent his mouth down towards Sky's. "I love you Sky Tate, and I always have." And with that, Bridge gently pressed his lips on Sky's. After a moment Sky's arms encircled Bridge as Bridge brought his other hand up to caress Sky's back. And then Sky began kissing him back, holding Bridge closer, kissing him with a passion that surprised them both. Finally they broke for air and resting their foreheads against each other's Sky finally spoke.

"I love you to Bridge. I don't know how it happened, or when, but tonight, tonight I just suddenly realised how much you mean to me. I don't want to loose you. I was afraid that you'd reject me." Bridge gave a soft laugh and looked Sky straight in the eye. Sky could see enormous love and joy in Bridge's eyes. And for once they didn't have the haunted look that they always seemed to have.

"I've been scared of the same thing. It's taken all my self control these last five days not to throw you down and kiss you senseless." Sky laughed then, holding Bridge close and grinning at him, his eyes drinking in Bridge's face.

"God we make a fine pair don't we." Bridge laughed, resting his head against Sky's chest, feeling safe and loved.

"I guess we do." Bridge had never felt this relaxed or this happy ever and he was enjoying the feeling. It was the most unique and beautiful feeling he had ever experienced in his trouble filled and occasionally hard life.

"I like that idea." Sky's voice was soft and thoughtful.

"Hmm, which one is that?" Bridge was tired now that his nightmares had been banished and he was content and happy, his voice slightly sleepy as he listened to the soft beating of Sky's heart.

"You know, throwing me down and kissing me senseless idea. I think I'd like to do that." Bridge opened his eyes, wide awake suddenly and then grinned as he looked up at Sky.

"Oh yeah?" Sky grinned down at him, love and joy in his own eyes and Bridge never thought he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

"Yeah, I do. So what are you going to do about it?" There was a challenge in his eyes that Bridge couldn't resist.

"Oh I don't know, I'll think of something." And with that, he tried to launch himself at Sky but they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs lying flat on the bed. There faces mere inches apart Bridge stared into the eyes of the man he loved. "I love you Sky."

"I love you Bridge." Sky brought his face to Bridge's and gently kissed him, the kiss heating up with a passion that neither of them wanted to deny any more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine. You can blame MzDany for this chapter, plus a few others. She pestered me for a second chapter, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. It's more from Sky's POV than anything. Angel Mouse, April 2006._

* * *

**Stakeout Revelations part two**

**By Angel Mouse**

It was the early hours of the morning and Sky was lying on the bed with Bridge in his arms, feeling a joy and happiness he had never felt in his life before. Finally, he was completed in body, mind and spirit. He glanced down at the sleeping form of Bridge and a soft smile appeared on his face. This day and night actually, had been a strange one but in the end, things had worked out for the better for the two of them. Bridge's head was resting on his arm and he had his other arm flung across Sky's bare chest. The early morning's light shone softly off the leather of Bridge's gloved hand. Even in sleep he had to wear long shirts and the leather gloves and it hurt Sky to know apart from rare moments, Bridge could never, ever touch anyone like he could.

Tonight was only time Bridge had let him touch his skin for the first time in a very long time. The kiss they had shared had not only been a physical joy but also a mental one as well, as Bridge's powers allowed them to share their feelings as well. They both felt the love and joy they felt at finding each other. He gently stroked Bridge's hair and remembered the first time he had woken to find Bridge having one of his nightmares, just like he had tonight. It had been a scary moment for him as he realised for the first time ever how vulnerable and also how strong the young man was.

_They had been roommates for only a few weeks, and training was really starting to get hard and more intense. It had been an extra long day and they were both exhausted. As they stumbled back to their quarters Sky thought his new friend looked completely washed out. His eyes looked haunted and he was still wearing those leather gloves he never took off. So far, Sky had never seen Bridge take them off. He hadn't asked about them as he didn't want to pry. But that didn't stop him from being curious. They had gotten ready for bed – Bridge using the shower first which was strange in itself as normally he waited until Sky was finished. He stumbled out of the bathroom, looking even more bedraggled than before. Now Sky was getting really worried. Bridge just collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes with a strained sigh. Sky forwent his normal long shower and quickly cleaned himself. He came back out to find Bridge lying still on the bed, his skin pale and wan. Sky went over and pulling his blanket out from under him he spread it over Bridge's body, gently moving him up the bed._

"_Thanks Sky" and Sky grinned slightly at Bridge's muffled words, no matter what he did for Bridge when he was asleep or working hard Bridge always said thank you, it was one of the things that Sky found he was liking about the younger man. He crawled into his own bed and turned the light off, slowly falling asleep._

_It was many hours later when suddenly Sky was woken by a rather loud moaning sound. He opened his eyes and tried to get his bearings for a few moments and then he heard the moaning again. Blinking hard against the gentle light as he hit the bedside lamp he swung his legs over the edge of his bed slowly. The moaning started again and he finally realised it was Bridge that was moaning. He was tossing and turning, sweating and groaning in his sleep, some of his blankets having fallen on the floor. Sky frowned at the young man, he looked terrible. Sky got up and padded softly over to his bedside and reached out with a gentle hand he shook Bridge._

"_Bridge, are you okay?" Bridge didn't seem to take any notice of his presence and continued to moan and toss and turn. Sky shook him again, a little harder this time. Bridge still didn't wake and Sky got desperate. He could see sweat pouring off Bridge's face and skin. He turned around and headed for the bathroom and getting a face washer, he ran it under the cold tap and squeezing the excess water out of it he went back to Bridge's bedside, kneeling down he began gently to wipe his face down with one hand and took the rest of his blanket's off his sweating body. "Come on Bridge, wake up buddy." Without even thinking Sky began to take off one of Bridge's gloves, hoping that by taking some off the layers of covering off he could help Bridge in some way. Suddenly, as his hand touched Bridge's bare skin, something happened._

_His mind was bombarded with images, dark and scary images that could frighten even the hardiest of souls. Emotions mainly fear; anger; jealously, hatred and all sorts of dark emotions that were part of every person's make up assaulted him. There was no trace of the kinder of human emotions, love, kindness, compassion and joy. Suddenly there was a voice in his mind._

"_Sky, please, let go! Please, you don't know what you're doing to me!" Sky let go of Bridge's hand suddenly, surprised by the sound of Bridge's voice in his mind. He looked at Bridge, seeing that he was slowly waking up. He felt slightly unsure of what was going to happen next. What did Bridge mean that he was doing something to him?_

"_Bridge, are you okay?" Bridge slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sky. His eyes were sad and lonely, surprising Sky. He looked like he was going to cry but he didn't. He sighed and reaching out gently he took his glove from Sky's hand and began to place it back on his hand, not looking at Sky while he did so._

"_I guess your wondering what that was, aren't you?" Sky didn't move from his place beside Bridge's bed and looked at him, his expression not changing from the worried one it had been wearing since he woke up._

"_Yes I am a bit. You were calling out in your sleep, you were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up." Sky bit his lip as he was slightly unsure of how his next words would be taken. "I was worried about you." Bridge looked up, startled. He hadn't expected that from Sky. In fact, he had expected the worst from Sky. It was usually the opposite. He got called a freak and all sorts of things once people found out about his powers._

"_You don't think I'm a freak?" Sky was surprised by the question._

"_No, why would I?" Bridge swallowed and looked away again, down at his hands._

"_Because I'm a psychic Sky. I can read peoples aura's, feel their emotions and sometimes even read their thoughts. People call me a freak and other things. That's why I have to wear the gloves and long clothes all the time. If I accidentally touch anyone, my powers come into full play. It can literally overwhelm me. And sometimes it does." Bridge finally looked up and met Sky's eyes, fear and loneliness in them. Sky smiled gently at the younger man and suddenly understood why Bridge was afraid of rejection.._

"_You're not a freak Bridge. See, I can do this." With that, Sky waived his arm and suddenly a blue glow appeared around his hand. Moments late it went when he waived his arm again. He looked back at Bridge with a grin. "See, you're not the only one that can do special things, I create shields with my mind. I think us freaks have to stick together don't you think, friends even more so." Bridge looked amazed and stunned. Sky knew that he was to receive special training in using his powers eventually and it looked like Bridge would be doing it with him. He found he didn't mind that so much. Bridge suddenly came out with the most brilliant and delightful smile that Sky had ever seen on a person._

"_I'd like that Sky. I've never had a friend before." Bridge's voice was so quiet and unsure that Sky couldn't help himself; he reached out and pulled Bridge into a hug, careful not to touch his skin._

"_I'd be honoured to have you as a friend Bridge, really honoured." _

Sky smiled to himself as he continued to gently stroked Bridge's hair while remember that fateful night, admiring the way the early mornings light shone on Bridge's hair. That had been the beginning of their friendship and they had gone through many adventures and trials together. Sky had never told Bridge how much his friendship meant to him over the years. Bridge had been the rock that had held Sky together many times during their training and especially when Jack had joined the team and became Red Ranger. Although now he was Red Ranger it still meant a lot to him that Bridge was by his side the entire time. Sky wasn't sure when his feelings for Bridge had slipped from friendship into love. But now that he knew that Bridge felt the same way he had the feeling that things would finally begin to improve in their lives. He wasn't alone anymore, and neither was Bridge.

"What are you thinking about Sky?" Sky laughed softly, he should have known that Bridge would wake up as his mind went over various things. Bridge had a way on picking up on what he was thinking or feeling.

"You and the first time I woke up to find you having nightmares." Bridge snuggled closer to Sky, his head moving from resting on Sky's arm to his chest, hearing the soft steadiness of his heartbeat, taking comfort from its steady beat.

"I was so afraid that you would reject me because of my powers." Bridge had no qualms now about admitting his feelings to Sky. "I'm so glad you didn't." Bridge unconsciously tightened his grip on Sky's chest with his free arm. "I'd be lost without you by my side right now. I was so lost then but you came into my life and I've never regretted a moment of it." Sky tightened his own arms around Bridge and gently continued to stroke his hair. He was so pleased that Bridge was a part of his life now and had been for a long time.

"I'll always be by your side Bridge." Bridge lifted his head up and looked Sky in the eye, love in his own eyes.

"Always Sky?" Sky reached out and placed his hand gently against Bridge's cheek for a moment and then took it away, not wanting to overload Bridge's mind. It had been a hard night for the younger man and he didn't want to tire his love out.

"Always and for ever Bridge. I love you, I just wish I had come to my senses sooner and told you about it when I first realised my feelings for you." Bridge smiled and the love in his eyes was amazing to Sky, he never had felt love like it in his life. He lifted his head up further and Sky leaned down and they pressed their lips together gently. Bridge broke the kiss and sighed in contentment, resting his head against his chest, closing his eyes.

"I love you Sky and always will." Sky just smiled, pressing a gentle kiss against Bridge's head. He knew the road ahead for them would be difficult, in many ways, but they would make it work, he would make sure of it. Because nothing in the universe was more important to him right now than Bridge's happiness, and his own. Bridge was now the most important thing in his life, nothing else mattered. And he was fine with that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: See chapter one. Here's the final chapter that everyone has been bugging me for. Thanks once again to MzDany for beta reading for me and I hope you all enjoy this final chapter. By the way, Dany's writing a sort of an epilogue that'll be posted on Rangerfiction for kind of obvious reasons. Please, read and review. Angel Mouse, June 2006._

* * *

**Stakeout Revelations**

**by Angel Mouse**

Bridge couldn't believe how happy he felt, and how he was at peace with himself for the first time in his so far, reasonably short life. In the first eighteen years of his life he had been shunned, faced with unreasonable fear and loathing and sometimes even downright hatred because of his gift. But when he joined SPD he finally found some of the acceptance he had been craving for. And then he had meet Syd and Sky. From the very first moment he was attracted to Sky, having long ago discovered the fact that he preferred his own sex, something that he hadn't actually struggled with like some people guys did. He knew he was different in many ways and this was just one more and he was fine with it. But Sky, Sky was tall, good looking and had the most beautiful eyes that Bridge loved to lose himself in whenever he got the chance. They had grown to be close friends over time and when they were assigned as roommates after a few months at the academy both were extremely happy about the fact.

For over two years they had been roommates and Bridge had found his feelings grew deeper and deeper as time went by for Sky as he got to know him better even more. And then last night things had come to a head between them. And finally they had discovered each other last night in a way they never had before. Bridge had never felt so completely happy in his life. So they had woken this morning in each other's arms and both had been happy. Even though neither of them had been monitoring the systems watching the gun runner, they didn't really care as Bridge had already rigged it to sound an alarm if something out of the ordinary happened if they both happened to be asleep or not watching him. And nothing had so they took their time over breakfast. Syd had then contacted them and said that Kruger had finally given them the okay to bring the gun runner in. Bridge couldn't keep the smile off his face as he absently waived to the cadet on duty, recalling when they woke up this morning, the unexpected discovery they had made about each other.

_Bridge opened his eyes to see that his head was still resting on Sky's chest, his arm lying across his stomach. He could hear the soft beating of Sky's heart and feel the softness of his hands resting gently against his head and back. He didn't want to move to disturb this ideal moment. He had dreamed of this for almost three years now and it was perfect. Completely perfect. And then Bridge noticed something different about himself, and Sky. He could feel Sky's presence in his mind. Just at the back of his mind, faintly, but it was there. Bridge mulled over this fact for a few minutes, listening to Sky's heart while he did. _

_Last night, when they had kissed, he had opened himself fully to Sky, he had opened his mind and let them share each other's thoughts, something he'd never done with anyone else before because of the effects sometimes it had. A side effect of that must have been some sort of link had formed between them both. Bridge had been warned when he was having special training to hone his powers that if he ever did become involved with someone, his powers may cause a permanent link between himself and his partner. Bridge had understood this but at the time he had figured he would be alone for the rest of his life so he hadn't really given it much thought last night when he and Sky finally connected on a deep, emotional level. Bridge was happy about having it there, but he wasn't sure how Sky would react to the fact he could sense Bridge in the back of his mind. Sky was very reserved when it came to his feelings but Bridge knew that would soon change. Bridge really thought about it, as he was sure he couldn't link with any non-physic but then he had remembered that Sky's powers were driven by his mind as well, thusly, the link was possible. He smiled to himself as he realised this and then he sensed Sky starting to wake up. Sky had woken up and discovered the link himself, without Bridge even having to explain it to him. He had been unsure about it at first, but then when Bridge explained how it had happened and what it meant for the both of them but then he accepted it with a pleased smile. He had put Bridge's mind at ease saying that he was glad that they now had a permanent mental and emotional bond as well as their physical bond. He had stroked the hair out of Bridge's eyes and smiled gently at him. It had made Bridge feel completely one hundred percent loved for the first time in a long time. _

Bridge was in civilian clothes as he walked out of the base, having been delegated by Syd to pick the pizza's up. Normally they would get them delivered but it was such a beautiful, mild evening that Bridge had 'volunteered' when Syd stared at him when she brought the topic up. He suspected that Syd and Z wanted to quiz Sky about a few things. Mainly how Sky and Bridge never seemed to be apart for most of the day and how they had seemed closer than normal today. Syd would have picked up straight away that something had happened between them, something good and she knew that she'd get more fun from quizzing Sky first. They would also probably quiz him about how, when they called this morning, they could see Bridge trying to hide in the bed next to him. So, Bridge had the feeling that he'd be subject to some intense questioning when he got back, something for him to look forward to and he found that he was, it would be fun. And that fun thought was the last thing he had before blackness suddenly over took him.

* * *

Mikos hadn't been pleased to arrive with his latest delivery of weapons and find SPD crawling all over the warehouse. He saw his human partner plus the buyers he had lined up for the weapons being led away for questioning and all the merchandise being confiscated as well. He watched with growing anger and rage as the female SPD Rangers took his human partner away and his anger focused on the two male SPD Rangers as they began going through documents and supervising the taking of the existing merchandise. Mikos's race didn't believe in hurting females of any species, it was the only part of his planet's code of honour he adhered to. But he could see and also sense the closeness between the Red and Blue Rangers and knew that the Red Ranger would have been responsible for the capture of his partner and the loss of his merchandise and so therefore he vowed to make the Red Ranger pay.

Mikos was one of the few of his people that had chosen to leave their planet. He was a mercenary for hire, a gun rummer and anything really that he could get his hands into. He worked for money, the more the better. Gun running was just the latest thing he had invested his time, effort and some of his money into. And he didn't like loosing money. So, someone had to pay, and pay big time.

So he had staked out the SPD headquarters waiting for the Red Ranger to come out and when the Blue Ranger had come walking out, he took his chance, knowing he would most likely not have another one. He crept up behind the Blue Ranger using his native abilities to mask his presence and with a quick blow to his head he fell to ground. Picking up the surprisingly light form of the Ranger he then made his way back to the warehouse and quickly made sure the Ranger was secure. Taking out the Blue Ranger's morpher, he quickly scrawled a note and tied it to the morpher. He then went back out and hailed a taxi, tell the driver to deliver it to SPD. He then went back inside and settled down to wait. And he was very good at waiting.

* * *

Sky couldn't help the smile that wouldn't leave his face as the two girls sat either side of him on the floor where he had been sitting polishing his shoes while waiting for the pizza to arrive and began questioning him relentlessly. They had unceremoniously arrived at his door and barged their way in, forcibly removing the shoes and shining kit and plonked themselves down. The questions were coming quick and fast, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he didn't answer any of them. Syd and Z were totally cool with the fact he and Bridge were together, although he didn't confirm anything, they could just tell. Syd grinned as she examined her nails in that 'I'm making a point so you'd better listen to me' way she had.  
"Well it's about time you realised Bridge was head over heels for you Sky, I'd almost gotten to my wits end waiting for him to make the first move, which I knew he wouldn't. Ever since day one I met him I just knew he loved you." Sky raised his eyebrow as he didn't know this. Bridge had said last night he'd had feelings for him for a while, but he didn't realise it had been that long.  
"Since we first met?" Sky was shocked at this.  
"Yes Sky, since the day he first met you. We were talking late one night about three months after we started and he was more tired than he was letting on, so I took the opportunity to get to know him a little better and ask him a few questions." Z grinned at this little fact, looking around Sky.  
"So a tired Bridge is an easy target Syd?" Syd grinned at her roommate as she did the same.  
"Oh yeah, especially if you want to know something without him filling it full with his babble." The two girls shared a glance and then giggled. Sky though was digesting that little piece of information Syd had given him and finally he turned to her.  
"Since he first met me Syd?"

Sky was just totally blown out of the water by that fact. Syd smiled gently at him and rested her hand on his arm, looking at him.  
"Yes Sky. He told me he always knew he preferred guys even before he got here and even though he knew he could never, ever be close to someone. He let it out of the bag that his powers would stop him ever sharing a relationship with anyone." She grinned at him then as she continued speaking. "I'm just glad you finally realised that he is the one for you Sky, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever notice how much he cares about you." Sky just nodded and then gave her a small smile, his eyes soft.  
"It took five days on stakeout with him but then last night when we were eating pizza I suddenly realised to myself that I loved him. But I didn't realise until later that he felt the same way." He looked away and stared down at his hands and continued speaking softly. "He had a nightmare, where he yelled out for me to not leave him, and that he loved me." Sky winced at the memory. "I shut him out when I realised my feelings and I guess that triggered his nightmare." Both Z and Syd put there hands on his, squeezing them and he looked up at them, giving them both a tiny smile.

Suddenly though he clutched at his head, the link with Bridge suddenly going silent in the back of his mind. He let out a soft moan as the warm, gentle contact at the back of his mind was not there when he reached out for it.  
"Sky, what's wrong?" Syd's voice was anxious and he took several deep breaths before he regained his equilibrium enough to speak. He opened his eyes and looked at Syd.  
"Something's happened to Bridge Syd, something bad. I can't feel him in my mind any more." The two girls looked at him, confusion on their faces.  
"What do you mean, can't feel him in your mind anymore Sky?" Syd's voice was soft and concerned; Bridge was like a little brother to her. Sky looked at her, taking another deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.  
"When we woke up this morning, well, we discovered something." Sky uncharacteristically blushed and ducked his head. Syd reached over and lifted his head up, looking in his eyes and giving him a gentle smile.  
"What ever it is Sky, we believe in the both of you. What ever it is, we both love and support the pair of you. Nothing you can say will change that." Z nodded in agreement and Sky looked at both of them and then nodded.  
"Well last night, when we, well, kissed, Bridge opened his mind to me." Sky's voice became soft and full of wonder, his eyes losing their focus for a moment. "His mind is so beautiful, so full of love and hidden depths. Anyway, this morning we woke up to discover that we could sense each other in our minds. Bridge thinks that his powers caused some sort of deep, emotional link between us. He thinks it only happened because my shields are controlled by my mind. So, since this morning, we can sense each other, we can just feel each other in the back of our minds." Sky's smile faded and his eyes clouded with worry again. "And now I can't feel him there. It's like he's just a constant warm presence in my head, and it's not there now. And it's tearing me apart Syd. I need him. I love him." The three rangers just sat there, the two women offering their silent support to their leader. That silence was shattered five minutes later with a call for them to report to the Command Centre.

* * *

They arrived in the command centre at a dead run. Somehow, they knew that they were called because of Bridge. They came to attention in front of the commander and Kruger looked at them and as always, his expression was hard to read.  
"Rangers, we have some disturbing news." Sky couldn't help himself and he stepped forward.  
"It's about Bridge isn't it sir?" Kruger nodded and held out his hand. In it was Bridge's morpher, with a note attached. Almost reverently, Sky reached out and gently picked up his morpher. He looked at it and taking a deep breath, he opened the note. He began to read it out loud, his voice calm and controlled.  
"Red Ranger, you have taken my merchandise and I have your partner. We will trade. Two hours at the warehouse district. Come alone or he's dead." Sky's voice failed him then and he bowed his head, his emotions raging like a torrent inside him. Kruger looked at him closely and then nodded to himself, suddenly understanding the change he was sensing in Sky. He was more perceptive than his Rangers gave him credit for sometimes. He had known from the outset that Bridge was different in more ways than one. And he was glad that Sky had found that one stabilising influence in his life that he needed, even though it was right by him all the time. Sky looked up at him, his eyes hard.  
"Sir, I have to go." Kruger nodded, knowing that he couldn't stop Sky anyways.  
"I know Sky. Syd and Z will back you up, you know what to do. Just bring him back in one piece Rangers."  
"Yes sir." They turned to leave and Kruger reached out to stop Sky.  
"Sky," Sky turned and moved back to stand in front of him.  
"Sir?" Kruger gave Sky one of his rare smiles and reached out, putting his hand on Sky's shoulder. He knew what it felt like to loose someone you love and then to have them given back to you. He knew that Sky would be going crazy with worry right now. But he also knew that Sky was strong. One of the strongest Rangers he had ever trained.  
"You bring him back in one piece Sky. The two of you not only work well together but you are great together. He is the part of your soul you've been waiting for Sky, and don't you ever let him get away." Sky looked startled but then he nodded.  
"Don't worry sir, I won't." Kruger nodded and gestured for him to go. Sky gave him a crisp salute and left at a run to go after the girls to set things in motion. Kruger watched him go and just hoped that Sky wouldn't have to go through what he went through with Isinia.

* * *

The first thing Bridge was aware of was that his head hurt and that he couldn't move. He wanted to open his eyes but experience had taught him that he had to control his thumping head first before risking opening his eyes. He went through the mental exercises he had developed over the years to control his powers, a side bonus being that it also helped when he had the headaches that came with his powers. Finally he took one final deep breath and slowly, carefully opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his mind had settled down and he could feel Sky's presence again, that gave him courage. And the second was that he was tied to a chair in a dark room. He took another deep breath and looked around slowly, moving his head slowly as not to make his headache worse. The room was dark and dappled light came through dirty windows in the ceiling. He was alone but he could sense someone, or something, near by.

He stretched his mind out but it hurt too much and he pulled his mind back. He could sense Sky in the back of his mind, but only just. He must either be too far away or his head was hurting too much and it was limiting his powers. Sighing, he settled in to wait. He knew deep in his heart that Sky would come for him. Bridge had settled in as best as he could; passing the time occasionally glancing around. After about thirty minutes when boredom had definitely set in when he sensed something nearby. He closed his eyes and concentrated and then opened them, looking to the right.

"I know your there, you might as well show yourself." There was a shimmering sort of light and suddenly there was a human looking man standing to one side of Bridge. He looked human except for the row of dots running down the middle of his face, separating at his nose and running down his cheeks and his skin being a light purple colour. He smiled congenitally at Bridge as he nodded in greeting.  
"Not many people can sense my presence." He sat down in a chair that suddenly appeared and crossing his legs, he looked at Bridge. Bridge managed a slight smile as he studied the alien before him.  
"Well I'm not most people."  
"I know. You're the current SPD Blue Ranger." Bridge didn't look surprised that he knew that fact, he had figured out a little while ago that was why he had been snatched.  
"Yes I am. And I'm taking a wild stab in the dark here; you're the supplier of the weapons that we confiscated earlier today, right?" The alien raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Very good Blue Ranger. Your smarter than you look."  
"I know. A lot of people make the mistake of underestimating me." The alien stared at him and then gave a soft laugh.  
"Yes, I can imagine they do. You've no doubt figured out why you're here then haven't you?" Bridge couldn't help but give him a warm laugh and grin at him.  
"Wasn't too hard to guess you must admit." The alien grinned back at him.  
"Yes, well, it is a tad transparent isn't it? But the opportunity presented itself and well, I'm never one to let an opportunity to pass me by." Bridge nodded in understanding.  
"You know they'll never trade those weapons for me, don't you? It's against policy."  
"Yes I know, but I could sense the bond you and the Red Ranger have and I know that he will do anything to get you back." Bridge looked at him stunned.  
"How do you know that we have a bond?" Bridge suddenly felt his stomach chill but he tried to control his fear.  
"I could see it. My people, besides being able to make ourselves invisible, we can sense emotional bonds between people. And the bond between the two of you is very strong my young friend. So that's how I know he'll come for you."

* * *

As soon as Sky left the commander, chasing after Syd and Z, he grabbed every single cadet, officer, person and who ever happened to be walking past and ordered them to follow him. He reached the floor where evidence was kept only to find Syd and Z way ahead of him. They too had also grabbed anyone and everyone they could and the room was packed with cadets all furiously opening crates and boxes. Sky gave a Syd a quick grin at her foresight and held up his hands, drawing their attention to his presence.  
"Alright everyone listen up please. I want you as quickly as possible to disable every single of these weapons but don't let them look like there've been disabled. And work fast people, we have less than two hours to get this done. And people, Bridge's life is depending on this, so work fast, work well." All the assembled personal nodded and got to work with a vengeance. Sky moved over to stand next to Syd and began working quickly. He concentrated on the menial work before him, glad for the distraction away from the worry that was consuming him about Bridge.

They had been working furiously for about twenty minutes when suddenly Sky grinned in sheer relief. Syd saw this and came over to him, a disassembled pulse rifle in her hands.  
"Sky, are you okay?" Sky looked down at her and grabbed her into a hug, holding her close. For once he didn't care about appearances or anything. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"He's alive Syd. I can feel him in my mind again. It's very faint but it's there Syd. He's alive Syd. He's alive!" Syd managed to hug him back, the rifle held loosely in one hand.  
"Oh Sky, that's great. Now you know you can concentrate and get this creep." He let her go and smiled down at her.  
"Yes, we can. Thanks Syd, for everything." Syd just grinned and bopped him gently on the arm.  
"Yeah well you can thank me later by taking us all out to dinner, your shout."  
"Deal." She smiled and they both got back to work. Z, who had seen the interplay, knew what it meant and she to, went about her work with a small smile on her face. It was good to see the two of them happy.

* * *

Bridge sighed as he examined his surroundings one last time. He knew that the deadline was approaching and he wasn't surprised to see Mikos come towards him from no where and stand in front of him.  
"The time is here Blue Ranger. We'll be making the exchange a block from here, I get my weapons, you get your freedom." He undid the ropes tying Bridge to the chair but he kept Bridge's hands tied behind his back. Bridge's shoulders had long ago gone to sleep with the muscle strain and uncomfortable position.  
"He won't be there you know, it's against procedure." Mikos just laughed and grabbing Bridge by the arm began heading out of the warehouse.  
"I have the feeling he'll be there Blue Ranger. You Rangers are all alike, too noble and to loyal for your own good."  
"True I must admit. But we have rules and procedures to follow." Bridge knew that Sky would follow what ever orders Kruger gave him, but he also knew that Sky's heart sometimes over-ruled his head and that occasionally had caused problems. He hoped to high heaven that Sky wasn't out there but then, in his heart of hearts, he knew that Sky would be. He sighed; torn between wishing Sky was safe and wishing that Sky was there to save him. He'd know soon enough.

Mikos turned around the corner, dragging Bridge with him and grinned when he saw what was before him. An unmarked truck was in the middle of the small courtyard and the Red Ranger was standing next to it. He felt the Blue Ranger stiffen beside him.  
"Sky, no." He grinned at the Blue Ranger.  
"See, I told you Blue Ranger. You're all way too honourable and too loyal for your own good." Bridge didn't say anything but kept walking as he dragged him along. He could feel Sky's presence in his mind now clearly thanks to their close proximity and he could feel Sky's faith and love. He titled his head slightly as if to say to Sky what was going on but Sky didn't say anything, just kept a severe expression on his face but his eye dropped a fraction as their eyes meet and Bridge felt his spirits lift even more than the sight of Sky standing there. Everything would be fine now, he knew it.

Sky was hard pressed not to morph and wipe the smug grin off that guy's face that was walking towards him with Bridge. Bridge looked a bit ruffled but okay and the sense of Bridge in his mind was slowly getting stronger. Bridge looked confused and stared at him but when he caught Sky's eyes Sky allowed just a hint of what was going on to shine through and Bridge caught on immediately. Bridge wasn't slow on the uptake sometimes. Finally they came to a halt about five metres away from where Sky was standing.  
"Well Red Ranger, it seems you're a man of honour. You have my merchandise?" Sky unfolded his arms and stared daggers at him.  
"If you mean your weapons, yes, I do."   
"Sky, don't give them to him. You don't know what he'll do with them." The alien clouted Bridge around the head and Sky couldn't help but take a step forward, only to be stopped by the weapon that he pointed at Bridge.  
"I wouldn't listen to him Red Ranger. If you don't hand them over, your Blue friend here will die. So just take a step back please." Sky growled and stepped back, staring at Bridge. Bridge was blinking hard and looked a bit pale. Obviously he was having trouble staying in touch of what was going on, that wasn't good. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sky stared daggers at Mikos, he didn't like the way he was holding Bridge and Bridge didn't look the best. But he was there, he was alive and that's the main thing. Sky just looked at Mikos, knowing that had to move fast, before he suspected anything was wrong.

"Let's do this. The truck is fully fuelled, ready to go. No tracking devices, no markings, no nothing." Mikos nodded, pleased with that result.  
"Okay, you bring the keys half way and drop them on the ground then back away. Blue boy will go forward and pick the keys up and bring them to me. We'll then go to the truck and once I'm in it, he goes free. That's the deal, no negotiation." Sky nodded.  
"I expected as much. Let's do this." Bridge looked at Sky, fear for his partner on face but Sky just winked at him as he began to walk forward. He reached halfway and gently knelt down, placing the keys on the ground. He backed away from the keys and the truck, his eyes never leaving Bridge's.

Mikos pushed Bridge forward and he stumbled, his arms still tied behind his back. He reached the keys and Mikos untied his hands, pushing him down to the ground to pick them up. Bridge picked them up and handed them to Mikos. Mikos grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the truck. He shoved Bridge hard to the ground and climbed into the truck. Seconds later he was speeding away and Sky was rushing towards Bridge. Bridge was pushing himself slowly to his knees as Sky skidded to a halt, dropping down beside him.  
"Bridge! Are you okay?" Bridge looked up and gave him a tired, gentle smile on his face. He clasped Sky's hands in his and let Sky help him unsteadily to his feet.  
"I am now. Am I ever glad to see you, not that I didn't know I was going to see you again, I mean I knew you would come for me." Sky just grinned and glancing around to make sure they weren't seen, quickly embraced him. He could feel Bridge's trembling body against his and knew that he had to get Bridge back to base to make sure he was okay.  
"It's okay Bridge, I've got you. I promised I wouldn't leave you didn't I?" Bridge nodded, his head held against Sky's chest. He took a deep breath and looked at Sky, reluctantly breaking his embrace.  
"The Guns! Sky, why did you give him the guns! He'll sell 'em and kill millions. I can't have that be my fault!" Sky grinned as he began leading Bridge over to where the girls had left the jeep.

"I wouldn't worry about that Bridge. We got every single cadet and officer we could find to disable them but without him seeing that they are. And Syd and Z are following him so when he gets where he's going, the Commander is going to swoop down with C Squad and the girls, catching this guy and taking back the weapons. So don't you worry about it Bridge. We covered all the angles." Bridge looked so relieved at his words that Sky felt glad that his plan had worked. He helped Bridge into the jeep and slid into the driver's seat.  
"How are Z and Syd following him? You said there was no markings, no tracking devices, no nothing." Sky grinned as he pulled the jeep out into traffic.  
"That was a particularly good idea of Syd's. RIC's in the back and every half mile he drops a bit of fluid, which the girls are tracking from an unmarked car. We put a small hole in the bottom of the truck to let him drop his fluid." Bridge stared and then laughed.  
"So basically RIC is putting his special mark every half mile on the road, like he does to the Commander's shoes."  
"Yep, he is." Bridge couldn't help the big grin that appeared on his face as he shook his head.  
"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard, but that's smart. No detectable tracking device's and RIC's electronics' would be masked by the electronics of the weapons. That's brilliant Sky, really brilliant."

* * *

Syd was driving the unmarked car, a light blue ford, while Z was watching the tracker. After a few minutes Syd finally broke the silence.  
"What do you think Z?"  
"About what?" Z answered absently, her eyes on the tracker.  
"Bridge and Sky being together, you know, as lovers and such." Z looked up at Syd and then grinned, looking back down at the tracker.  
"I think it's great. Sky's learned to loosen up gradually and you must admit Syd, those two are just so good together. And you, why didn't you tell me Bridge was in love with Sky." Z looked at the Pink Ranger and Syd had the grace to blush.  
"Well, I kind of thought that you had a thing for Bridge. I didn't want to upset you." Z gave a soft laugh, turning her eyes back to the tracker.  
"Next left. Well that was sweet Syd but I like Bridge, and Sky, but neither of them is my type." Syd smiled as she turned left, the truck was a far ahead of them and there was plenty of traffic between them and it.

"Really?" Syd glanced at Z as they rounded the corner, following the truck carefully. She was surprised by Z's revelation that she wasn't interested in Bridge at all.  
"I always thought you were." Z shrugged eyes on the tracker.  
"At first I thought I was, but then even I could see how much he was into Sky after a while. And besides he brought out the big sister complex in me, after a while I felt like he was the little brother I never had." Syd gave a soft laugh as she changed lanes.  
"I know what you mean. Not long after I joined the academy I could see that Bridge was into Sky, especially after that late night chat we had one night when he admitted that he was into guys. But your right, I do tend to think of him as my little brother as well." Z nodded and her eyes lit up as the tracker beeped.  
"Ah, looks like he's stopping." Syd grinned in anticipation.  
"Good, let's get this over and done with. Contact the Commander." Z grinned as Syd pulled them over and got out her communicator.  
"Commander, we've got him. Location transmitting now." Z sent through the co-ordinates to the Commander.  
"Roger that, move into position. Move out on my order."  
"Roger that sir." The car rolled to a stop and the two girls undid their belts. Z grinned at Syd as they got out of the car, Syd absently locking it. They were dressed in casual gear so not to arouse suspicions and they began slowly wandering up the street. "You know what Syd, we've grilled Sky about last night, when we get back we will grill Bridge." Syd laughed softly as they got nearer the truck.  
"Now that will be interesting. Wait until Jack here's about those two. You'll be telling him I assume?" Syd said softly as they moved to their positions, waiting for the word to go.  
"Yeah I will. The look on his face will be priceless." The two girls shared a glance and burst into giggles. Just then their communicator's buzzed and the Commander's voice rung out. Abandoning any pretence of hiding, the girls sprinted towards the truck, pulling out their morphers as they did so. It was way time to get this done back to the others.

* * *

Sky drove the jeep back into the garage under the SPD base. Bridge was sitting quietly in the passenger seat and as he pulled to a stop he slowly undid his belt and sat there, sighing softly. Sky turned the engine off and undid his belt, turning to look at Bridge as he heard the sigh. Sky had found himself ever since last night looking at Bridge in a whole new light and was amazed by how much more there was to Bridge than any of them knew, including him.  
"Are you alright Bridge?" Bridge didn't look at him, just stared out at the underground car park.  
"Yeah, I guess so, I was just thinking." Sky smiled slightly as he got out moving around to Bridge's side of the jeep and smiled warmly at him. He placed his hand on Bridge's shoulder, worried for his friend and hopefully one day lover as he looked very pale.  
"Thinking about what?" Sky's smile faded slightly as he looked at Bridge. Bridge didn't look well but he wasn't surprised. No one would take being knocked out and tied up for three hours well but there was something more in Bridge's eyes, something that really worried Sky. "Bridge, what's wrong?" Bridge finally looked at him and what Sky saw in his eyes almost broke his heart. Finally, Bridge spoke, his voice soft and unsure.

"He grabbed me because he sensed a strong bond between us." Sky looked at him, unsure where he was going with this but let him continue. "He wanted to get to you through me. Not only because you are the Red Ranger, but because he could sense our bond." Sky was beginning to see where Bridge was heading.  
"Bridge, don't think that." Bridge's eyes bored into his and Sky could see exactly that was what Bridge was thinking.  
"Yes Sky I am thinking that. No matter what happens in the future, criminals will use us both against each other. I'm a liability to you Sky and I don't want to be that." Bridge's voice was breaking but he continued on. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I don't want you doing foolish things because of me." Sky held up his hand and put his fingers on Bridge's lips to stop him talking.  
"No Bridge. Last night you gave yourself nightmares because you thought I was leaving you. Now didn't I promise I would never leave you? Well I'm not letting you leave me Bridge either, so just get any idea that you're a menace or a liability or anything other than the person I love out of your mind. Understand?" Bridge looked at Sky and slowly shook his head. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the girls pulling up in their car beside them. They exited the car in time to see Bridge gently push Sky's hands away and get out of the jeep.  
"I'm sorry Sky, but my minds made up. I'm leaving. It's the only way. The only way I can guarantee that you'll stay safe and that I won't endanger you." Before Sky could say a word Bridge had taken off running, staggering slightly as his over stressed body tried to cope with all the emotions, abuse and pain he was feeling. Syd and Z looked at each other, stunned. Syd nodded and Z took off after Bridge while Syd walked over to where Sky was standing, stunned, by the jeep.

"Sky, are you okay?" Sky looked down at the Pink Ranger, his eyes confused, hurt, and upset and for the first time ever since she had known him, tears were filling his eyes and he was in public.  
"How can I be okay Syd? The person I love more than life itself has just told me that he's going to leave me because he doesn't want to put me in danger." Sky's voice was breaking and Syd put her hand on his arm and looked up at him. "That monster grabbed him only because he could sense a bond between us. He only took Bridge because he wanted to get to me Syd, to me, as Red Ranger." And that was that for Sky and tears began to roll down his face. Syd wrapped her arms around him, providing comfort and he clung to her, tears falling down his face, sobs wracking his body. "I can't let him do that Syd; I can't live without him Syd. I don't care if we're Rangers or not. I don't care if I'm the Red Ranger or not Syd, I can't live without him in my life." Syd just held him tight, blinking back her own tears. All she could do was hold him and be there for him. Bridge and Sky would have to sort this out for themselves.

* * *

Bridge had just made it inside the doors before his legs gave way under the stress of his injuries and the weight of his emotions. He staggered and leaned against the wall, trying to hold the sobs in he was feeling and stop his head spinning. Suddenly gentle arms were there, helping him, and he opened his eyes and saw it was Z. She gave him a gentle smile as she slung her arm around his waist and put his around her shoulder.  
"Come on; let's get Kat to look at you. You don't look too good." He could only nod, too tired, upset and conflicted to object. They travelled to the medical wing where Kat was waiting for him and Z helped him up onto a bed. She held his hand while Kat examined him, nobody speaking except Kat to ask Bridge a few questions. The Blue Ranger had such an air of hopelessness and loss about him it was affecting everyone. She held his hand while Kat examined him, nobody speaking except Kat to ask Bridge a few gentle questions. The Blue Ranger had such an air of hopelessness and loss about him it was affecting everyone around him. Z had no idea where Bridge's sudden decision had come from but she knew that it was tearing Bridge's gentle soul apart. Suddenly they were alone as Kat left them to it, advising Bridge to head back to his room after she had given him some painkillers for the headache and salve for the sore muscles. Z looked at him and gave him a gentle smile.  
"You want me to help you back to your room?" Bridge nodded a bit mechanically, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. Z helped him off the bed and they headed to his room, thankfully not meeting anyone else on the way.

Finally she had him ensconced inside his room where he sat on his bed. He was staring off into space, looking completely lost so Z set about making him comfortable. Basically she helped him off with his jacket and shoes and got a hot mug of tea for him. Finally she had to wrap his hands around the mug and when she did that he finally took notice of where he was. He looked up and saw her there, glancing down at the mug in his hands.  
"Oh, thank you." He absently sipped at it and suddenly found himself on the end of a very intense look from Z.   
"Now, would you please explain to me that piece of nonsense in the car park with Sky. Why the hell would you leave him? You've just found each other Bridge." Bridge swallowed, not realizing how hard this would be but to his over wrought and tired mind, it was the only logical thing he could think of to do. He took a deep breath and began speaking.  
"That alien grabbed me tonight Z because he saw us today, saw the bond Sky and I have and he used that against Sky. He even admitted as much, he wanted to cause Sky pain because Sky is the Red Ranger. He used Sky's feelings for me against him. I can't allow that. I can't let Sky get hurt or make a decision or break the rules because of me. So, it'll be easier if I leave and that way Sky won't be hurt because of me." Z stared at him a long moment and then sighed. She reached out and raised Bridge's chin up with her hand and when his eyes connected with hers she removed her hand, mindful of his powers, so as not to overwhelm his already stressed mind.

"Bridge that is the worst load of utter bullshit I've ever heard. We're Rangers. Of course we're going to get hurt protecting each other, or get captured or something to be used as leverage against the rest. Just because you and Sky are together doesn't change that fact. If you leave it won't change that fact. If you leave, you'll be letting not only Sky down but yourself." Bridge just stared at her and then he broke down and began sobbing. She took the mug of tea out of his hands and sat it down on the table. She then wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her shoulder, rocking him gently. Finally his sobs subsided and he sighed, not moving his head from against his shoulder.

"Z, what am I going to do. I love him so much; I don't know what to do to make things safe for him. I don't want him hurt because of me. I don't want him to go through what he did today again, I don't want to go through what I went through today. I feared for him, for us both." Z smiled gently at him as she stroked her hair.  
"And he wants the same thing Bridge. But from day one, we've all been in danger, you know that better than I do but you must know that the two of you are perfect for each other. I've only known you both for a little over a year know and even I can tell you are perfect for each other. Bridge, Sky loves you so deeply and you love him the same. All the rest is incidental. So screw what other people think, what criminals may think or what may happen in the future. Even you can't tell you future Bridge. So, do something for yourself. Be happy. Be loved. Be with Sky." He looked up at her, seeing the clear and gentle truth in her eyes, her belief in them both was so tangible he could see actually almost see it. Slowly he blinked a few times as he digested her words. Finally he sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
"You really think so?" Z smiled and smoothed back his hair.  
"I really think so." Bridge took a deep breath and blinked a few more times.  
"What am I going to do Z? I want to be with him but I also don't want to hurt him." Z brushed back his hair again. He looked so lost right now, so innocent it tore at her heart.  
"What I think you need to do is stay here, get some rest, get some space and some thinking time and then talk to Sky." He nodded and then sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair.  
"I think your right. You'll tell him that I'm okay for the moment that I'm just thinking about things. Perhaps I was too hasty in my decision. I guess I'm just a bit too overwhelmed at the moment Z." Z smiled and stood up, giving him a peck on the forehead.  
"Get some sleep. We'll check on you later." He nodded and lay down on the bed and she left him there. She exited his room to find that Sky was waiting outside with Syd. He looked at her hopefully and she smiled at him.

"Is he okay?" She nodded and handed him the small jar of salve that Kat had given her to put on his sore muscles but that she had 'confidently' forgot to do.  
"He's fine. He realizes he's made a hasty decision but he's still thinking about things. He's just a bit overwhelmed is all. Now here, Kat said this needs to be put on his sore muscles - shoulders and arms, so that's a good excuse for the two of you to start talking." He took it from her and then nodded in understanding.  
"Thanks guys. I'll see you in the morning." Z nodded at him, heading out and Syd lingered a moment, looking at Sky.  
"Are you going to be okay Sky?" Sky took a deep breath and then nodded to her.  
"We have to work this out ourselves Syd. If we're to be together and stay together we have to work this out. Even if it means we both have to leave SPD to do it, then that's what we'll do. I won't have him blaming himself for every little thing that may go wrong if we stay." Syd wasn't shocked by Sky's words, she had always known that when Sky fell for someone he'd fall hard. And she had always hoped that it would be Bridge, giving the fact she knew of his feelings for Sky. She smiled gently at him and standing on her tip toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She patted his arm and left him to it. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to Bridge's room and walked in, knowing that the next few minutes would determine both their futures.

* * *

Sky stepped into the room and looked at Bridge lying on the bed. He looked so alone and so venerable that it tore at Sky's heart.  
"Hey." Bridge just opened his eyes but didn't move, watching as Sky moved into the room.  
"Hey yourself Sky. How you doing?" Sky smiled gently and sat down on his old bed. Bridge had stayed in their old quarters even after their promotions. He looked at Bridge, catching his eyes and watching him a moment.  
"I'm okay, more worried about you to be honest right now." Bridge closed his eyes and sighed, opening them a long moment later. He didn't want to do this now but he knew that if he didn't he wouldn't sleep, neither of them would, there was to much riding on it.  
"I'm not too good to be honest." Sky nodded, he expected as much.  
"I thought as much given what you said back in the car park. Did you mean that? That you'd leave because of me? Because you got taken to get at me?" Bridge finally sat up, pushing himself up slowly on sore arms. He looked at Sky and sighed, absently rubbing at one of his sore shoulders.  
"No Sky, I didn't mean it, but I couldn't help saying it. But things are running around my head right now so much so that I don't know what's my thoughts or what's my emotions or what's what. But I don't want to leave and I don't want to let you go. But I also don't want you to get hurt because of me. I just guess this is a bit overwhelming for me. So much has changed in the last 24 hours Sky it's kind of hard of process." Sky smiled gently.  
"It is for me as well Bridge. I don't want you to get hurt because of me either. But the one thing I've just discovered about myself, today, and last night especially, is that I don't want to be without you in my life." Sky ran a hand through his hair as well, a nervous habit he'd inadvertently picked up from Bridge. "I know that we saw each other every day here, and that we always work together but I'd never seen you Bridge. And last night I finally realised what I had been missing in my life was right in front of me, the other half of my heart and soul. I want you in my life and if that means I have to leave SPD to be in your life then so be it, I'll leave SPD." Bridge stared at him in shock. Sky took that opportunity to move over to his side and looked at him. "Bridge, you better than anyone else know how much being the Red Ranger means to me but I'll give it up in a nano so that we can be together." Bridge looked at him, shocked. He loved Sky and had done for a long time but he never in his wildest dreams believed that Sky would feel the same.  
"But Sky, that's your dream, your whole life."

Sky shook his head and stared Bridge in the eye, reaching up pushing a strand of his hair out of Bridge's face, knowing that Bridge would see the truth in his eyes and feel the truth through their bond.  
"My life means nothing without you in it Bridge. You leave, I come with you. Face it Bridge, your stuck with me for life." Sky had no idea where those words came from but he knew that they were from his heart and he had instinctively known that if he wasn't totally honest and spoke from the heart with Bridge, then he risked loosing Bridge for life. And he was slightly surprised to find he didn't want to go that, it was bad enough when Bridge said he'd leave to keep him safe but to think of being without him at all, that was more than he could bare.

Bridge looked at him, seeing the truth in his eyes, sensing the truth in Sky's heart through the link with their minds. He smiled finally leaning against Sky, finally accepting his words as they sunk home in line with what Z had said earlier. His mind began to settle down, began to accept that this was the way things were going to be and he found that he didn't mind so much anymore.  
"Stuck with you for life huh? I think I can handle that. Forgive me?" Sky pressed a gentle kiss against Bridge's hair, smiling at him.  
"There's nothing to forgive Bridge, don't worry about it. You were tired, hurt and stressed. Now, Z said you've got to put this salve on for your shoulders, want me to do that for you?" Bridge snuggled against Sky a bit more and Sky instinct wrapped his arm around him, holding him close.  
"In a minute. For the moment, just hold me okay." Sky smiled, glad that things were sorted between them. Bridge's voice was tired and soft, so Sky just held him close.  
"I think I can do that, we'll just get a tad more comfortable shall we." Bridge smiled as Sky moved slightly so that he was leaning against the wall with Bridge's body leaning against his own, curled up so that Bridge was in crook of his shoulder. Sky sighed, leaning into Bridge's body as he did. This felt good, and right. Bridge gave a soft sigh as his eyes closed, finally succumbing to the exhaustion and pain his battered body and spirit had been feeling. Bridge was finally at peace with his soul and his heart.

"Sky, you know I love you right, and that I didn't mean what I said in the car park. I don't think I could live my life without you in it either. It's just that I've loved you for such a long time, finally finding you and then having this happen was a bit overwhelming." Sky tightened his arm around Bridge, holding him close and putting as much reassurance as he could into his voice as he could.  
"I know Bridge. But if we want this to work, and I truly, honestly more than anything else in my life, want this to work, we have to be one hundred percent honest with each other." Bridge nodded against his shoulder.  
"I know Sky, but you must understand that having lived my life the way I have, I never, ever expected to have someone love me because of what I am." Bridge sighed, knowing that he had to say what he was thinking. "Sky, on a physical level, I don't know if we can have much of a physical relationship because of my powers. Because of what I've become."  
"I know that Bridge, and I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I don't care about how physical our relationship may or may not get. All I care about is us being able to be together, even if it's only in a spiritual sense in a way. But as long as we can do things like this, just being together is enough for me."  
"But what if one day you want more? What if one day we loose control?" Sky smiled down at him, knowing what Bridge meant.  
"I would never, ever let it go that far without your consent Bridge. I would never risk hurting you that much. I, more than anyone here, know how much physical contact can hurt you and I would never ever allow me to be the one to do that to you." Bridge nodded, satisfied with the answer. It would be a bridge they could cross some other time, just not tonight. He shivered slightly and Sky grabbed his comforter and pulled it up over them both. Finally Bridge began to doze off, but not before he laid down on the bed, grabbing Sky and pulling him down with him. Sky snuggled against him, holding him close and for the first time ever, Bridge Carson went to sleep without nightmares. He was safe, loved and happy. All the rest was incidental.

The End

* * *


End file.
